Goodbye My Lover
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Michael goes to see an old friend in order to have a life with Sar


Notes:I don't own the characters of Prison Break or the Song at the end they all belong to someone else I am merely a soul they inspired. I have tremors I try and try but I can't catch all the errors I do appologize. Please review

Thanks to Sarinalick2 for the beautiful video she did and I dedicate this story to that video on Youtube

**Goodbye My Lover**

"What are you going to do now man," Secure asked as he walked up beside Michael? It had been a month since he had escaped from Sona and gained not only his freedom from prison but as more and more details of Lincolns false imprisonment leaked out Michael was pardoned and allowed to return to the USA.

Now he stood with Secure at the border or US and Mexico. "A friend in Alaska is picking me up on the other side. Taking me home with her," Michael replied to Secure.

"Man its Freezing up there why you going there," Secure asked?

"Sara lived her life in a grey world. She told me she forgot what beauty was I want to lay her to rest surrounded by beauty. I spent two years up in Alaska and there is this one place that's on protected land that is perfect for Sara," Michael said blankly. He stared over the border looking for Aroura.

"Did you get the papers for taking her over the border," Secure asked referring to Sara's ashes.

"Yeah. Weeks ago," he said as he looked down at his feet and a tear slid down his face. Inside the large duffle bag was a treasure chest that inside on a satin pillow in a crane urn lie his beloved Sara's ashes.

Suddenly a streak of frost blue hair came bouncing through the crowd, "Man look at that freak," Secure said.

"That's no freak that's Aroura," Michael said as he bent down and gingerly took the large duffle and Secure took another duffle with Michael's clothes and few belonging and walked up to the gate. They were immediately allowed through and Aroura stood just inside on the American side waiting for Michael.

"And so you begin," Aroura said greeting her friend and pulling him into a deep hug.

"Hugh," Secure asked?

"It's Hello in Aroura speak," Lincoln said as he and LJ joined them. They had parked the car about two blocks away and walked back up.

"Perhaps or maybe it is the worlds greeting for all travelers," Aroura said as she smiled and pulled Lincoln into a hug. Then she looked down at LJ and smiled weakly, "You have seen to much child. Perhaps you should stop wandering and rest for a while," she said.

"I will stop wandering once I have found my own truth," LJ said with a smile and Aroura nodded. Like Michael, LJ understood Aroura's odd sort of language and found a kind of odd comfort.

"And you to need go somewhere quiet and say goodbye to Veronica. Or she will never stop haunting your dreams," Aroura said staring Linc dead in the eyes.

"How do you do that," Linc asked?

"I'd tell you but you would never understand the answer," she replied looking over at the stranger that stood before her. LJ noticed her looking at Secure.

"Secure this is Aroura. She is a kind of Shaman up in Alaska. Though she has no tribe she has kind of always known how spirits and nature work. Some call her a Child of the In-between," LJ said with a smile.

"Let your pain go Secure or it will shadow and destroy the future you seek," Aroura said looking right into Secure's eyes. Then Aroura turned to Michael and took his spare bag from Secure. "Let us leave this desolation and find the beauty you seek," she said guiding Michael to the gate and into the US.

"Child of the In-Between," Secure asked?

"She sat down once with a Cherokee Shaman as a child. He said he was honored to meet her. When she asked why he explained that it was because she was a child of dusk and dawn. She is the mist and fog. When she asked what he meant he said she already knew. She saw all spirits not just those of the living. She honored all things dead and alive and she had never been taught.

"She said she never felt she fit in in the real world. He said it was because she was of the spirit world and was meant to help all whose spirits seek her. Her father believed the man though her mother didn't. Her father raised her among Indians to help her learn how to understand her gift and also because she talked oddly and talked to animals. The Indians seemed to just understand her. About ten years ago her father died and left her an island up in Alaska. She has lived there ever since. Helping all that seek her. She met dad when he was partying one night in Anchorage after a mission. She took him home and sobered him up and helped him deal with something though neither ever told me what. From there she met Uncle Mike and the two have always had an odd connection," LJ explained.

"So what she said to me," Secure asked?

"Basic English. Deal with and Forgive yourself for the past or it will destroy your future," LJ translated.

"And how come you understand her," Secure asked?

"Because like uncle Mike I'm a bit sensitive and I have a genius IQ though as mom would say I love to rebel," LJ said smiling.

"And what is she going to do with Mike," Secure asked?

"Reunite him with Sara," LJ said matter of factly.

"She's dead," Secure stated stone faced.

"Her body, not her spirit," LJ said as he walked back to the car with his father and Secure tagged along.

Three days later Michael and Aroura arrived on her small island in the center or late surrounded by water and land on three sides and pure ocean on the fourth. Aroura turned locked her plane down and took Mike up to her small cabin. It was a simple one story building with three rooms a kitchen bathroom and dining/sitting area. Simple wood benches with cushion were all the furniture she needed. She preferred the floor to do most things on including writing. Her computer was on a platform just off the floor that was to allow air to circulate.

"Thanks for letting me burry Sara here," Mike said blankly.

"You know it isn't that easy," Aroura said?

"What does that mean," Mike asked?

"Laying the human form to rest is just part of a burial you have to say goodbye," Aroura explained as she made them diner.

"I'll do that when I lay her ashes in the ground," Mike said pulling out two plates and getting some juice from the fridge.

"You'll say goodbye to her body not her spirit. You need to say goodbye to your Sara the one who you hold in your dreams," Aroura said.

"And how do I do that," he asked cynically.

"Set your spirit free," Aroura said with a smile. Michael just looked at her, "Sweat Lodge," she said.

"Sweat Lodge," he asked?

"Yeah. It will give you the closure you seek," she said.

"How," he asked?

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be your treasure to seek. Just know this while in the sweat lodge we are able to do and see things our human husk keeps us from," she said with a smile.

"I don't know," Mike said.

Aroura placed food on the plate in front of him and took his hand, "Mike you need this. Trust me," she said with concerned eyes.

"When," he asked?

"WE can go tomorrow. There is a local tribe I know and before I left I asked to use the sweat lodge when I returned. If you didn't use it I was," she said with a weak smile.

"And what spirit are you going to talk to," he asked with a weak smile.

"None I was just going to relax. For me the sweat lodge is a place where my sensitivity is turned off. Main reason I don't have one on the island is because if I did I'd never leave it," she said with a smile as she ate.

"The spirits get to you," he asked?

"Think of it like living in New York but put New York in the middle of Vegas and both of them in a Subway Station. The noise never stops for me. In a sweat lodge it all goes quiet and its just me and my spirit and I am at peace," she said with a calm look on her face. "I also use the lodge to focus my spirit when dealing with a hard situation be it earth or spirit bound," she finished.

After diner the two parted ways Aroura to clean up and Mike went to his room. Mike sat down on his bed and took Sara's urn out of the carrying chest and placed it on the table beside his bed. Placing a picture or the two of them against them and he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Aroura went to into Mikes room to check on him and found him crying in his sleep. She knew better than to disturb him instead she went beside his bed and laid a small pouch of incense and lit it allowing the aroma to engulf the room and Mike at last stopped fighting in his sleep and true rest came to him.

Aroura walked out into the main room and Stood in the laid down in the center and looked up. On her ceiling were carving of the star formation as they appeared in the sky during winter solstice. "I know you are here Sara. All spirits come here to take the light road home. I know what you seek though; and you shall have it. Your love was written in these stars long before either of you existed and your love has existed many times. Tomorrow you shall have your love," Aroura said rising and going to her own room.

The next day just after dawn Aroura and Michael stood in just the bare necessities in front of a sweat lodge. The local tribe knew Aroura well and respected her enough not to ask why she had brought the white man with her. Aroura said a silent prayer outside and then the Shaman led both of them inside and the two sat down on opposite ends.

"Michael what you experience in here is for you and you alone no one ever has to know. In here time stands still, your spirit leaves and finds what it needs while the needs of your body are taken care of those around here. Me and my friends in the tribe. "Don't fight any of it just go with it," Aroura instructed him. Michael nodded. LJ had been in the lodge before and after coming out had told Michael that for him it was flying like an eagle through time and though scared at first he allowed the eagles spirit to teach and guide him.

The lodge was soon stifling hot with steam and the smell of incense. Michael closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. With each breath he felt himself fall further and further into an abyss. It was dark and cold. He curled up in a ball it reminded him of the Hole in Sona.

"And so you begin again," came a voice from the shadows. Michael walked toward it to find Aroura in an Angel white dress with a bright glow and the wings of an eagle straying behind her as she walked toward him.

"I want Sara," he said.

"All journeys start somewhere. You are consumed by hate and anger there for your journey starts in the darkness that now consumes your soul. You haven't let the love Sara shared for you to shine its light. When you open yourself back up you will find Sara," Aroura said.

"How," he asked shivering?

"Faith," she said as she blew a feather from her hand and it lightly illuminated the path in front of him. "Trust your love for her and the love of all those in your life and you will find your way," she said and disappeared.

Michael took a step and felt a cold wind and wanted to turn back when he heard a whisper in the wind, "I love you Michael. I love you."

"Love is a river, Faith the land the river has molded to form its path. To have both Faith and Love makes even the smallest creature stronger than all others," Michael heard a voice say.

Michael smiled and started to walking and with each step he remembered something else about Sara, from her shy as a rabbit smile or the way her hands felt on his cheek when they kissed. With each memory and each step the darkens lightened and the cold disappeared. When finally he was standing before a door. He opened a door and in front of him stood someone he had longed to embrace.

"Dad," Michael said pulling his father into a hold. "I'm so sorry I ran away," Michael said.

"Its ok," he said rubbing his back.

"What's going on," Michael asked looking at the valley before him. Chairs were appearing along with people Michael remembered well from his life?

"Its your wedding day," he replied. A gazebo appeared decorated with lilies and burgundy colored roses. Michael was in a tux as his father led him to the front of the Gazebo before the reverend.

Music started to play and Michael looked up to see Veronica walking down the isle in a floor length burgundy gown with a smile emanating from her heart. Michael smiled happily. Veronica had been a good friend to him over the years and he had missed her so. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly, "I missed you," he said

"I know I heard your thoughts much like I heard Lincolns. I'm here now though to celebrate the love you share with Sara, you've earned this my love trust me," she said kissing him on the cheek

Veronica moved aside and down the isle stood Sara on her fathers arm smiling from ear to ear. The floor length gown she wore was reminiscent of the simple Renaissance gowns with off the shoulder butterfly sleeves. She looked like an angel as she made her way down the isle toward him. A crown of babies breath and jasmine wreathed her head and allowed for a simple veil in the back.

Sara's father placed her hand in Michaels and Michael just nodded staring at Sara, "Amazing," he mouthed to her.

Michael leads Sara a few steps forward in front of a reverend, "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join Michael Scolfield and Sara Tancredi together if anyone objects to the union of these two speak now or forever hold your peace," he recites and when no one speaks he continues on, "Michael, Sara I believe you have written your own vows," he said giving Sara the floor.

"My whole life I have lived in shadows and for so long I sought out the light but after not finding it I accepted the shadows was where I was meant to be even took a job helping convicts because it was in the shadows. Then you came into my life and in a world surrounded by hate and anger, you radiated love and hope. I felt your presence before I saw you. You are the part of me I have searched for from the beginning of time. And I promise to give all of me to all of you. To nurture your soul as you have nurtured my. To love you as you have loved me and to light your path when you can't find your way. I love you Michael now and for all eternity," Sara said slipping a simple gold band onto Michaels ring finger and kissing it.

Tears streamed down Michaels face as she just stood in awe of Sara, "You say I saved you but if it weren't for your love I wouldn't be alive. In my darkest hours you shined like a lighthouse guiding me safely out of harms way. The love I feel for you sustains me and when we are apart I feel as if I am missing a piece of myself. So today in front of our friends and family I vow to love you as you have loved me, to celebrate your joys and comfort you in loss and most of all to protect you from anything that tries to hurt our love again," he said slipping a simple golden band onto her finger and kissing her hand.

They turned to the reverend who was smiling widely. "Love is not without its perils and trials and it is in those times that we learn how beautiful love truly is. So it is with great honor and joy I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Michael Scolfield," the reverend said and Sara and Michael laughed and kissed. Michael picked Sara up and twirled her around and around.

The next moment they were on a dance floor surrounded my candles in votives on bushes thought an elaborate garden. Sara held Michael tight as they danced and laughed and talked. "Lost in this moment," by Big and Rich came on a Michael laughed.

"What's so funny," Sara asked with a glowing smile?

"This song. Its really true because at this very moment the world could end and I wouldn't know because I am lost in living this moment with you," he said spinning her and then bringing her back into his arms.

Soon the scene changed again and they were in an open field standing before a four poster metal bed with lace curtains hanging from the rods and swaying lightly in the wind. Candles seemed to float everywhere including in the near by lake. The night sky was alive with stars.

"Sara," Michael said stroking her cheek. "We've waited so long for this," he said taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers. "I want to show you just how much I love you," he said kissing her on the lips.

He gently picked her up as she smiled and separated the curtains before them and he laid her down on the bed gently. There in the safety of their private world they made love and without words thanked one another for the beauty of each others souls.

When Michael woke up he saw Sara sitting on a porch swing and he got out of bed that had now disappeared and he was in a suit, she in a simple sun dress at their home. No more than a few years had passed, "Daddy," came a squeal as a little girl no more than two came running out of the house and flew into his arms.

"Veronica," he said and he held her close. She was his pride and joy with her mothers brown hair witch looked like it was on fire in the sun and his soulful eyes.

"Daddy we made you a cake," Veronica said as his father appeared along with Sara's father.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Sara said handing him the precious gift in her arms. Aldo Lincoln didn't even move as he was given to his father.

"Does he ever wake up," Veronica, asked looking down at Aldo from behind Michael?

"Give him a break Veronica," Michael's father said as he picked up his granddaughter and tossed her up in the air, "A sleeping baby means a quiet house, a wake baby means all hell is breaking loose," he said with a smile.

"Mommy Papa said a bad word," little Veronica said.

Sara gave Aldo a severe look with her eyes and he just laughed it off. Michael walked up to Sara and held her close to him in one arm as he led his family inside fro the celebration. As they passed through the threshold Michael found himself 15 years in the future in a tux fidgeting with the tie.

"Hate these things," he said to himself.

"Thanks for wearing it for today daddy," Veronica said as she walked down the stairs in a floor length ivory wedding gown, with Sara holding the train behind her.

"I do it under protest," he said laughingly.

"I think you look very sexy," Sara said coming up to him and fixing the tie, "After this is all through I plan to thank you in my own special way for wearing it," she said into his ear.

Michael got a grin on his face imagining what his beloved wife would be doing to him later. Veronica just shook her head, "I don't even want to know," she said shaking her head.

"That makes two of us," Veronica said as she entered from outside. "We have an anxious groom outside," she said with a smile. Sara took her hand and the two returned to the party waiting outside.

"Are you ready daddy," Veronica asked?

"From the moment your mother first put you in my arms I knew this day would come and though I prepared myself I am never going to be ready to give you to someone else," he said kissing her cheeks.

"But I like mom will never leave you," she said as they walked outside.

Again the scene changed and Sara and him were sitting on a porch swing watching their children and grandchildren play and talking.

"We have been blessed," Michael said kissing Sara's now aged hand and holding it in his.

"we have lived a lifetime in a matter of moments," she said and Michael just stared at her.

"I still fear loosing you though," he said feeling a changed.

"You showed me beauty my love and that same beauty guides me after I am gone and I will shine brightly into your world to guide you while you still live," she said as she stood up taking him with her. They walked off the porch to a door standing in the open field.

Michael looked back at his family, "WE will still be here when you return Michael. Waiting and loving ou just as you have loved all of us," Sara said stroking his cheek

"I love you," he said kissing her passionately one last time and the door opened. Michael stepped though and took a hard deep breath. He felt the heat and felt himself returning to his body.

A few moment later and a man walked in and saw Michael stirring he called for Aroura and helped Michael out of the sweet lodge.

"How long," he asked coughing?

"Five days," she said as she rubbed his face down with a cool cloth.

"She's safe," he said.

"I know Michael. She was the one who asked to see you and that is why I brought you to the lodge. Your souls needed to finish the journey and it is almost done now," she said with a smile.

"How long till night fall," he asked?

"Ten hours," she replied

"Then in nine hours I need to borrow your canoe," he said.

"I know," she replied.

For the next few hours Michel ate and cooled off, returning to Aroura's cabin and to his Sara's ashes. Just as the Sun was setting Michael took the canoe out on the south launch as Lincoln, Secure and LJ arrived via the East launch.

LJ saw Aroura staring at the North Launch and understood. "What's going on," Lincoln asked?

"He's releasing her physical form to join her spirit back in the wind," Aroura replied with a smile.

Secure was about to ask but LJ and Lincoln just stopped him..

Out on the water Michael sat holding the urn smiling, "I am no poet so I leave what I wish to say to a stanza from a song," Micheal said pouring the ashes into the wind repeating the words

_"I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
_

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
_  
_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

"Till we are reunited," he said with a revived heart.

"Always," he heard whispered in the wind. Michael smiled and returned to shore to Aroura and his family and what ever life faced him he knew Sara was at peace and that above meant everything to him.


End file.
